Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Family Guy
Family Guy ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die seit 1999 unter der Führung von Seth MacFarlane, einem bekannten Star Trek Fan, produziert wird. Die Serie handelt von den Griffins, die in der fiktiven amerikanischen Kleinstadt Quahog im Bundesstaat Rhode Island leben. In der Serie gibt es eine große Anzahl von Referenzen an die Popkultur, unter anderem auch an Star Trek. Zudem haben einige Star-Trek-Schauspieler, u.a. Patrick Stewart, Nana Visitor und Alexander Siggid kleine Sprechrollen in der Serie übernommen. Der verhängnisvolle Autounfall (I Never Met the Dead Man, 1x02) Peter schaut im Fernsehen eine Folge von Star Trek TOS an, in der das Overacting von William Shatner parodiert wird. Am Ende der Szene reißt die Hose von Captain Kirk und zeigt, dass auf seiner Unterhose "Captain's Log" geschrieben steht. Meg möchte von Peter Autofahren lernen. Peter erwidert darauf, dass er sie, aber auch Star Trek liebt, und Star Trek zuerst da war. Brian meint, Peter wäre nicht die richtige Person um Meg das Autofahren beizubringen. Peter entgegnet, dass er der perfekte Lehrer wäre, da ihm nichts entgeht. Kurz darauf macht er die Entdeckung, dass Uhura dunkelhäutig ist. Etwas später schaut Peter eine weitere Folge. In Anspielung auf die Redshirts bildet Kirk einen Landetrupp. Er erklärt, dass es eine gefährliche Mission sein wird, bei der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine Person getötet wird. Er benennt als Teilnehmer sich selbst, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy und Fähnrich Ricky. Fähnrich Ricky ist davon nicht begeistert. Etwas später hat Meg, die noch Probleme mit dem Autofahren hat, einen Unfall, bei dem Sie William Shatner anfährt, der sich vorher mit Peter angefreundet hat. Seine letzten Worte sind "Beam mich hoch, Gott". Eine Menschenmenge versammelt sich und aus der Gruppe heraus sagt Fähnrich Ricky, dass ihn diese Wendung überrascht. Stinkreich (Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater, 2x01) Die Familie lebt für eine Weile in einem Anwesen mit Bediensteten. Stewie ruft nach drei Butlern und fordert zwei davon auf, bis zum Tod zu Kämpfen. Der Kampf ist inklusive der Musik der Folge nachempfunden. Petoria (E. Peterbus Unum, 2x18) Das Ende der Episode erinnert an . In einem futuristischen Klassenzimmer bleibt die letzte Ansicht auf einem Bildschirm stehen und die Lehrerin erzählt, was mit Petoria danach passiert. Wenn Frauen küssen müssen (The Kiss Seen Around the World, 3x08) Neil Goldman hält in der Schule einen Vortrag und zeigt dafür die Episode . Beim Kampf zwischen Captain Kirk und dem Gorn kommentiert er dabei, wie sich William Shatner und sein Stuntdouble abwechseln. Zum Abschluss des Referats erklärt er, dass Captain Kirk aufgrund seines groben und demütigenden Kommandostils deutlich besser als Captain Picard ist. Zeugung verhindert (Emission Impossible, 3x11) Majel Barrett ist die Computerstimme in Stewies Fluggerät. Ein besonders missglücktes Weihnachten (A Very Special Family Guy Freakin’ Christmas, 3x16) Stewie spielt Jesus in einem Krippenspiel und hält dabei eine Rede. Er referenziert Jeffrey Hunter, der Jesus im Kinofilm „König der Könige“ portraitiert hat und den meisten Personen bekannt ist, weil er bei Star Trek von William Shatner ersetzt wurde. Ein Davidstern am Himmel (When You Wish Upon a Weinstein, 3x22) Lois ist begeistert vom Besuch in der Synagoge. Peter vergleicht es mit einem anderen jüdischen Musical, dass sie vor kurzem gesehen haben. Im folgenden Sidegag sieht man William Shatner in „Fiddler on the Roof“. Zuerst sieht man William Shatners Overacting und es endet mit dem Khan-Schrei aus . Peter und James Woods (Peter’s got Woods, 4x11) Peter meint in einer Szene, dass er sich das letzte mal bei einer Folge Star Trek so gegruselt hat. Im folgenden Sidegag auf der Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] wendet sich Picard an Riker mit der Frage, ob dieser über einen Spruch über Worfs Stirn lachen würde. Dieser stimmt zu und Picard erzählt den Spruch laut. Alle auf der Brücke außer Worf fangen an zu lachen. Worf erwidert einen Fluch. Picard meint, Worf könnte einen Sinn für Humor gebrauchen. In einer geschnittenen Szene der Episode möchte Picard von Deanna Troi wissen, ob sie etwas von der Anomalie außerhalb des Schiffs spüren kann. Sie liest statt dessen unwissentlich seine merkwürdigen Gedanken und Picard versucht, davon abzulenken. Am Schluss flüchtet Picard in seinen Bereitschaftsraum. Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin (Family Guy presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story) Drei ungesendete Folgen der vierten Staffel wurden zu einem Spielfilm umgeschnitten, der direkt auf DVD vertrieben wurde. Im Vorspann des Films werden Bilder gezeigt, in denen Stewie und Brian verschiedene Filmszenen nachstellen. In einem Bild wird eine Szene aus nachgestellt, in der Brian als Captain Kirk klettert und Stewie als Spock mit Raketenstiefeln daneben schwebt. Stewies wundersame Wandlung (Stewie B. Goode, 4x28) Stewie wehrt sich gegen Peter, der ihn ins Schwimmbecken setzen möchte. Dabei krallt er sich an Peters Arm fest und imitiert den Schrei von Captain Kirks bösen Zwilling aus . Stewie sucht seinen Vater (Bango Was His Name, Oh!, 4x29) Stewie unterhält sich als Quark an seiner Bartheke auf DS9 mit Odo. Dieser wird in der englischen Fassung der Family-Guy-Episode von René Auberjonois und in der deutschen Fassung von Bodo Wolf gesprochen. Der zukünftige Stewie (Stu & Stewie’s Excellent Adventure, 4x30) Stewie trifft auf sein älteres Ich. Als der alte Stewie sich wieder in die Zukunft teleportieren möchte, springt der junge Stewie in den Transporterstrahl und ruft: "Surprise", so wie es Gillian Taylor in bei Admiral Kirk macht. Stewie liebt Lois (Stewie loves Lois, 5x01) Brian bemerkt, dass Stewie sich wie eine andere Person verhält und vergleicht es mit Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Sulu. Im folgenden Sidegag sieht man zwei Männer aus der viktorianischen Zeit. Einer der beiden verkrampft und wirft seine Kleinung ab, worauf er zu Mr. Sulu in goldener Uniform wird. Er bemerkt, dass er die Chemikalien nicht hätte nehmen sollen. Ein weiterer Mann geht vorbei, Sulu folgt ihm mit seinen blicken und ruft ihm hinterher. Etwas später bittet Peter Dr. McCoy, eine Prostatauntersuchung durchzuführen. Dr. McCoy weigert sich aber, da er von Peter nicht verklagt werden möchte. Peter zieht sich aus und dreht sich um und Dr. McCoy macht einen „Ich bin Doktor“-Spruch, während Mr. Sulu vorbeikommt und dem nackten Peter bemerkt. Bei der Prostatauntersuchung am Ende findet Dr. Hartmann etwas in Peters Anus, wobei man Mr. Sulus Stimme hört. Jäger des verlorenen Rupert (Road to Rupert, 5x09) Nachdem Rupert verschwunden ist und Stewie ihn für tot hält, malt sich Stewie die Beerdigung wie in aus. Der Schwächere gibt nach (The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou '', 05x11) Gelöschte Szene: Peter nimmt Mr. Sulu als Beispiel um für etwas zu kämpfen, wie dieser seinem Drang zu essen. Der Sidegag danach zeigt Sulu vor einem Buffet wie er meint, dass alles sehr lecker aussieht, er aber von den anderen nicht "Fatty Sulu" genannt werden möchte. Lizenz zum Fliegen (''Airport '07, 5x12) Peter hat Quagmire um seinen Job gebracht. Auf die Frage nach dem Erfolg der Jobsuche erklärt Peter, dass diese schlecht läuft, da Quagmire jeden neuen Job vermasselt. Quagmire meint darauf hin, dass er den Job auf der Enterprise mochte. In der folgenden Einblendung sieht man Quagmire auf der Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] wie er Captain Kirk darum bittet, dass er ihn mit dem „Black Chick“ bekannt macht. Stewie killt Lois (1) (Stewie kills Lois (1), 6x04) In der letzten Szene der Folge hört man die Musik der letzten Szene von , gefolgt vom Schriftzug „to be continued“ und dem Abspann in der TNG-Schrift. Die Musik beider Episoden wurde von Ron Jones komponiert. Lois killt Stewie (2) (Lois kills Stewie (2), 6x05) Die Familie findet Stewies Waffenkammer. Meg spielt an einem Gerät herum und wird dadurch weggebeamt. Sie erscheint im Waltank der HMS Bounty und Scotty kommentiert es mit: „Admiral, There be whales here“ wie in . Peters Tochter (Peter's Daughter, 6x07) In einem Sidegag, werden die 72 Jungfrauen gezeigt, die ein Selbstmordattentäter im Paradies bekommt. Anders als erwartet sind die Jungfrauen alles männliche Geeks, die „Magic: The Gathering“ (ein Sammelkartenspiel) spielen. Einer der Geeks ist als Mr. Spock verkleidet. Schnurrbart und Schlaganfall (McStroke, 6x08) In der Folge spricht Ricardo Montalban eine genmanipulierte Kuh und zitiert dabei seine Rolle aus mit „Including... my beloved wife“. Nicht alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel (Not All Dogs Go To Heaven, 7x11) Die Griffins besuchen die jährliche Star Trek Convention. Stewie möchte dort den Schauspielern von Star Trek The Next Generation eine Frage stellen, kommt aber nicht an die Reihe. Daraufhin baut er einen Transporter um die Schauspieler zu sich zu beamen und ihnen die Fragen stellen zu können. Beim ersten Versuch wird jedoch Glenn Quagmire gebeamt. Beim nächsten Versuch kann Stewie den kompletten Cast zu sich ins Zimmer beamen. Stewie möchte mit ihnen den Tag verbringen, der Cast ist jedoch nicht begeistert, woraufhin Stewie Denise Crosby erschießt. Der Rest des Cast unternimmt in Clevelands Auto einen Ausflug. Am Drive-In Schalter benehmen sich alle recht kindisch und Stewie fängt an, vom Cast genervt zu sein. Danach fahren Sie zu einer Bowlingbahn, wo es für Stewie wieder schwierig ist, die Gruppe zusammenzuhalten. Am Ende der Folge, bevor Stewie den Cast wieder wegbeamt, erklärt er ihnen, dass Sie die Serie für ihn ruiniert haben. Hundeelend (We Love You, Conrad, 7x14) In dieser Episode spielen Brian und Lauren Conrad die Szene aus nach, in der Carol Marcus Kirk die Genesis-Höhle zeigt. Alles vergessen (Big Man on Hippocampus, 8x10) Die Griffins sind Gast in der Fernsehshow Familienduell. Eine der Fragen lautet: „Nennen Sie etwas, dass sie als Geschenk bekomen würden.“ Alle aus der Familie entscheiden sich für Geld, Peter jedoch antwortet mit: „Die Flöte, die Captain Picard zuerst in seiner Vorstellung und dann im realen Leben in der Episode aus Star Trek The Next Generation spielt“. Das ist die richtige Antwort und die Griffins gewinnen. Peter erklärt danach, dass er bei der Umfrage teilgenommen hat. XXL Medium (Extra Large Medium, 8x12) Brian streitet mit Peter und nennt ihn einen Betrüger. Peter erwidert darauf, das Mr. Spock ein Betrüger ist. Im folgenden Sidegag gibt Captain Kirk gerade eine Anweisung, wird jedoch von Mr. Sulu unterbrochen, der auf die Übertragung der Lottozahlen hinweist. Nachdem alle Zahlen bekannt sind, jubelt Spock los. Er erklärt allen auf der Brücke „You can suck it“, und betritt den Turbolift. Bevor der Lift schließt, sagt er noch: „Live long and suck it“. Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite (Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, 8x20) In der Family Guy Version von Star Wars Episode V zerstört Stewie als Darth Vader im "vorbeifliegen" mit einem Baseballschläger einen Briefkasten, auf dem „Nimoy“ geschrieben steht. Später kommentiert er bei der Auswahl der Kopfgeldjäger, dass er meint, die Echse in einem Kampf mit Captain Kirk gesehen zu haben. Wer nicht hören will, braucht Nieren (New Kidney in Town, 09x08) Peter sitzt mit Quagmire und Joe in der Bar und Sie spielen "Entweder/Oder". Quagmire stellt die Frage, ob man lieber Dinner und Sex mit Megan Fox Körper und Leonard Nimoys Kopf haben oder für einen Häuserkomplex selbstständig die Dächer neu machen möchte. Joe stellt die Nachfrage, ob er die Augen schließen darf, es ist aber Augenkontakt erforderlich. Peter will wissen, ob Leonard Nimoys Körper mit Megan Fox Kopf auch möglich ist. Zudem interessiert ihn, ob der Nacken zu Kopf oder zum Körper gehört. Quagmire erwidert, dass er zum Kopf gehört. Peter wählt das Dach, Joe nimmt den Spock-Fox Geschlechtsverkehr. Liebe auf Rädern (The Hand That Rocks The Wheelchair, 9x12) Stewie stellt fest, dass er nicht mehr so böse ist wie früher. Er konstruiert eine Maschine, mit der er sich wieder böser machen möchte. Die Maschine, die entfernt an einen Transporter erinnert, funktioniert jedoch nicht richtig. Statt Stewie wieder böser zu machen, erschafft die Maschine einen bösen Doppelgänger. Das Erscheinen des Doppelgängers in der Maschine ist dem Erscheinen des bösen Kirk in inklusive der Musik nachempfunden. Der Aufreiß-Kurs (Tiegs for Two, 9x14) Der asiatische Besitzer einer Wäscherei, Mr. Washee Washee, schaut sich im Fernsehen eine Folge Star Trek an, ist aber total fixiert auf Mr. Sulu, weswegen er die Show auch die „Mr. Sulu Show“ nennt. Es ist eine Falle! (Episode VI: It’s a Trap!, 9x18) In der Family Guy Version von Star Wars Episode VI ruft Lando die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] zur Hilfe, damit Sie das gegnerische Feuer auf sich lenkt. Anschließend sieht man die Besatzung auf der Brücke mit Teetassen und Captain Picard antwortet, dass sie Tee trinken, was von Worf nochmals wiederholt wird. Das große Los (Lottery Fever, 10x01) Die Griffins schauen - Version für Ziegen. Sie sind bei der Szene, in der Kirk anstatt „Khaaaaan“ zu schreien Ziegenlaute von sich gibt. Joes Rache (Joe's Revenge, 11x05) Quagmire führt einen "Vulcan-V-Meld" an einer Prostituierten durch, um an die Adresse eines Verbrechers zu gelangen. Peter aus der Wildnis (Bigfat, 11x17) Peter lebt in der Wildnis und verhält sich wie ein Tier. Als er realisiert, dass er ein Mensch ist, sagt er zu Lois: „Jim... Your name is Jim“, genauso wie Spock zu Kirk am Ende von . Für eine Handvoll Meg (A Fistful of Meg, 12x04) Peter ist ein Mischwesen aus Müll und assimiliert neue Gerüche zu seinem bereits bestehenden Borg-Kollektiv aus Gerüchen. La Grande Peterezza (Boopa-dee Bappa-dee, 12x05) Die Griffins besuchen Rom. Im Hotel sehen sie sich eine Episode der italienischen Version von Star Trek an. Spock trägt dort statt einer Uniform ein weißes Unterhemd und beklagt sich wild gestikulierend, dass er immer logisch sein soll, er aber immer wütend ist. Das hoffnungsvolle Eichhörnchen (The Book of Joe, 13x02) Brian interessiert sich für eine Sportlerin, weswegen er nun selbst läuft. Auf die Frage, ob er fit genug für einen Marathon ist, entgegnet er, dass er alles gibt was möglich ist, soe wie Scotty auf der Enterprise. Im folgenden Sidegag spricht Kirk auf der Brücke bei rotem Alarm mit Scotty im Maschinenraum und verlangt mehr Geschwindigkeit. Scotty erwidert, dass nicht mehr geht, da er schon alles gibt was möglich ist. Danach weist Kirk Chekov an, Energie umzuleiten. Er wird von Scotty unterbrochen, der berichtet, dass er beschämernderweise festgestellt hat, dass der Schalthebel bisher immer nur auf der 2/3-Stellung steht. Kirk will weitere Anweisungen geben, wird aber nochmal von Scotty unterbrochen, der noch einen weiteren Schalthebel entdeckt, der bisher nie betätigt wurde. Danach verfällt er in einen Monolog, da er jahrelang behauptet hatte, alles aus den Maschinen herauszuholen, was letztendlich nicht stimmt. Als die Phaser eingesetzt werden sollen, berichtet er, dass es nicht genügend Dilithiumkristalle dafür gibt. Er stellt noch die rhetorische Frage, ob er jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit verloren hat. Süße Füße (This Little Piggy, 13x09) In einem Sidegag nehmen Stewie und Brian an der Show „Let's Make a Deal“ teil. Zwei andere Teilnehmer tragen TNG-Uniformen. Roboter-Freunde (Guy, Robot, 14x03) Stewie erschafft sich einen Roboterfreund, der daraufhin weitere Roboter erschafft. In einer Szene spielen zwei davon gegeneinander 3D-Schach. Der minderjährige Peter (Underage Peter, 14x14) In einem Ausschnitt aus der Serie Creep Space Nine ist eine Frau beim Entkleiden zu sehen. Ein Objekt, das der Raumstation Deep Space Nine nachempfunden ist, beobachtet die Frau heimlich durch ein Fenster. Als es entdeckt wird, flüchtet es mit Warpgeschwindigkeit. Der Herzensbrecher-Hund (The Heartbreak Dog, 14x16) Brian denkt, er sei ein größerer Scumbag als Spock. Im folgenden Sidegag unterhalten sich zwei weibliche Besatzungsmitglieder auf der Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] und werden von Spock unterbrochen, der mit beiden Händen den vulkanischen Gruß macht, die Zunge herausstreckt und komische Geräusche macht. Rektor Peter Griffin (The Peter Principal, 15x18) Brian sagt, dass etwas noch offensichtlicher ist als George Takei, der von der Toilette kommt. Im Sidegag ist George Takei in Uniform vor der Tür von Stage 9 zu sehen. Im Gespräch mit dem Wachmann erklärt er auf verschiedene Weise, dass er heterosexuell ist. Family Guy im Laufe der Jahre (Family Guy through the Years, 16x16) Am Anfang der Folge sitzt Peter in einem Studio mit vielen Bildern aus Fernsehserien, unter anderem einem Bild, auf dem Kirk und Spock zu sehen sind. tbd (Yacht Rocky, 18x01) Die Griffins sind in einem gekenterten Schiff gefangen. Michael McDonald ruft Wale zur Hilfe. Als die Wale den Ruf hören, meint einer von Ihnen, dass er wieder den Tag retten muss, wie er es in Star Trek 4 gemacht hat. Ein anderer Wal fragt darauf hin, ob Terry in dem Film mitgespielt hat, da er es vorher noch nie erwähnt hatte, worauf ein weiterer Wal lacht. Externe Links * * * Star Trek im Family Guy Wiki en:Family Guy Kategorie:Meta-Trek